Tints of Orange
by Red Rose Touga
Summary: Chapter 1 UPLOADED! COMPANION TO THE DARKER SHADES OF GREEN We all know that Juri hates Saionji, but what happens when she find out something dark about the kendo-ka? R&R!


**I know, I know, bad me for making another one of these. I have come to a conclusion though. I am going to make ANOTHER one of these fanfics, it's kind of like a companion to the Darker Shades of Green.**

**This will have Juri as the central point and things will be told from her P.O.V. This fanfic will be mostly about Juri and Saionji. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**I figured I needed to work on Juri's character development a bit, since she's one of the characters that I'd like to write properly, but it's so hard to do.**

**Title: The Tints of ****Orange**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Author: Red Rose Touga**

**Summary: Chapter 1 UPLOADED! We all know that Juri hates Saionji, but what happens when she find out something dark about the kendo-ka? R&R!**

**The Tints of ****Orange**

**By: Red Rose Touga**

**Chapter 1: Rose Petals Fly!**

We argue and fight over the most insignificant things. His childish antics annoy me and at times, even the sound of his voice. He always has something smart ass to say or retaliate with.

His attitude is atrocious and he's temperamental, cruel and heartless to those around him. He is all that I resent, and yet I know why…

He wears the look of someone who went through hell. Every time I see him, he looks at me with those eyes. Those eyes full utter hell.

Yet…

There's something so much deeper in them.

Something that I myself don't like to show to others. I don't understand how he can show those things so freely! Or maybe I can…He's weak, and he gives in too easily.

Sure, he likes to act like he's strong and arrogant, but he's anything but. In this game, we all compete to be prince…Well, if I didn't hold so much contempt for the Rose Bride, I might actually want to be her prince.

So much for prince hood.

He tries to hard to be the best, but the realization never hits. He won't be a prince, or anything else that's worth credibility. That's why he gives up, and that's why he is weak.

He may be Captain of the Kendo Team, but he will always be beaten by Touga. Ever since he and Touga had a rivalry, he's been trying to beat Touga at his own game…Yet another thing that he fails in.

What a poor pathetic fool.

I smirk to myself as I sit in one of the white chairs of the Seitokai, thinking on the one member who is either A. not here or B. has more important things to attend to, because he's tired of being addressed about the treatment of the bride.

He and his "something eternal". He always speaks of how he wants to show Himemiya something eternal. Hmpf! Screw something eternal! How are we so sure that it exists?

I am only here to disprove miracles.

How can he even believe in something miraculous being granted to the one who surpasses all of End of the World's challenges?

I sit here thinking of all of his flaws, and yet he intrigues me.

I wish to know what he hides, and why. Obviously it can't be something **that **bad, can it?

A couple of days ago, I saw him looking a bit dejected, though I don't know what he'd be dejected about? Especially having recently won the kendo tournament.

He's so confusing sometimes…

But I'm sure he thinks I'm irritating and cold. Oh well…Like I care what he thinks….

After the meeting, I walk through the halls of Ohtori, standing all and putting off that image I'm supposed to put off that makes students of both genders, and even teachers swoon at its presence.

I see Kyouichi pass me, and I begin to wonder just what that look in his amethyst eyes means. I have seen this look on several occasions and often wonder about it myself. I wonder if anyone else does.

There most certainly is something wrong with him, and this time I can make no excuses.

I will figure out what it is.

No matter what.

I will find out your secrets. Perhaps I want to see what you hide, whether you like it or not. I'd like to get into your head, Kyouichi, to se why you have the built up feelings you do. To see why you feel the rejection that you do, even though you're so popular. To truly see if your weaknesses are my own as well.

Why do you look at me like that? Why?

How can someone's eyes pierce me with their glance so? It's like you silently understand me, and at times, it's like you pity my soul. Do you truly feel sorry for me, or are you just silently laughing at me?

I will find out what you're thinking and I am determined to see what goes on inside of that head of yours, Kyouichi Saionji.

**TBC**

**A/N: Not my longest work, but this is more like a prologue anyway. Sorry for the shortness. I'll try and make it longer next time. There is more to come.**

**If you like this, please check out my other works, such as the Darker Shades of Green and my poems.**

**There are many talented authors here on please check out their works:**

**Selenite1**

**Oneesan**** no Miroku Houshi**

**Hinoto**** Nobukaze**

**Utena**** Himemiya**

**Raging Lion **

**Also, please join my C2 Community The Best Fanfiction on There you'll find the best fanfiction from Utena that has to offer!**

**I hope you enjoyed my fanfic, and I do hope that you will R&R!**


End file.
